The Breaker, Next Generation
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Shi-Woon has surpassed his master and has aquired an apprentice. His old masters son, named Ryu Hyun. How will he train him? As Shi-Woons master trained him? Or not?
1. Chapter 1 MASTER!

As it seems, I am the first to write a fanfic for The Breaker. Ok so it isnt a manga or an anime but its close! Its a Manhwa...so it is technically the same. This is from the point of view of Ryu Hyun for the first chapter and the second is from Shi-Woon's. It isn't all that different from Shi-Woons story. But you will have to read the manhwa in order to find that out now wont you! Lol so, read on!

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ryu Hyun. THE ONLY ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"MASTER! Why won't you train me?!" I yelled trying to get my masters attention.

"Because you have yet to calm yourself and you cannot yet run 50 laps around the track. Once you can do that, then you may come and ask for training." He paused from his meditating and looked at me. I grit my teeth and stalked off, no longer willing to fight with a brick wall. My parents died 2 years ago, and my father was going to train me, but because he died, his old apprentice has to train me. The man isn't even 5 years older than me.

_I doubt he is as strong as my father._ I thought snidely.

"Ryu Hyun. Please don't think badly." Master called over. I hate it when he does that. The only reason I wanted to learn the Nine Dragons Martial Arts was because I was bullied at school. I doubt highly this pampered man knows what I have been through. Lee Shi-Woon. How is that intimidating?! I haven't even seen the man fight! I scowled and walked off. My wounds have been healed by him in the past and I wasn't going to let him heal me again. As I walked through the city I ignored the glares I got from the other people. So I look like my father. But I don't know why people hate me for it! Its not like he was all that famous! For god's sake his name was Chun-Woo! That's the name of a Odon noodle maker! Something flashed by me and I turned in time to see someone round the corner I had just come from. I followed them and saw them approach Master.

"Apprentice to GooMoonRyong! I wish to see you!" The man called. My master stood up and said,

"Who is it that wishes to see me? I am no longer the apprentice. My master died two years previous." He put his hands out before him palms up.

"It is I. Hyuk-so-Chun. I have come to visit you once again. And see if your skills are still in line." The man disappeared. I looked around and couldn't find him. Master disappeared as well. This Hyuk guy appeared where master had been, not two seconds before.

"Shi-Woon!" He called using masters first name. Master appeared behind the man and nailed him with a kick to the back of his head. I didn't actually see the kick, it was too fast, but I saw where is leg landed and pieced it together. The man flipped into the air, flying farther than it seemed physically possible.

"Shi-Woon. You have gotten so much faster than your Master! Stronger as well! I praise you and wish you luck in life!" I ran from my hiding place to Master, who was laughing.

"Master! What was that?!" I cried. I had never seen something so powerful and fast in my life.

"So you have an apprentice of your own. Who is the boy?" Hyuk-so-Chun asked Master.

"Master's son. His mother was Shiho." Master said to the man.

"HAH! So that man had a kid! I do see the resemblance! But he has his mothers small frame." The man laughed and Master joined in leaving me in the dust.

"Do you know my father and mother?!" I asked the man. He looked at me mournfully and said,

"Yes I did. I fought him once, years ago. He was a very strong man but he was thick in his pride for your current Master. Did you know that when I first fought your master, he had only trained for a month and the only thing he knew was the soul-crushing punch? I almost won but he came up and hit me with the weakest punch you would have ever seen. It took about twenty minutes of my constantly hitting him left and right. The damage he took was nothing compared to the damage to the buildings!" The man laughed at Masters red face at the praise. I looked at Master. If you saw him on the street you could tell he wasn't a weak man. His shirt perfectly accented his muscles and he was very tall. His hair was tied back at the base of his head, where I had seen my father's before. I had a lot to learn about respect and my Master was the one that needed to teach that. I hardly knew anything about him so I had no idea how far he had gone in his training. I also had no idea, the struggles that I would find in the future.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Alex and the Marussia

Ryu Hyun was being difficult again. I can understand his hard times and I have offered to help, but he refused. I stood up and stretched my legs. I hadn't had a good fight in some time and Hyuk-so-Chun happened to come by at a good time. I looked at my watch and realized that I needed to be at the university soon or I would be late for my lecture. Ryu Hyun started to protest my leaving but I silenced him and said that he shouldn't have skipped school. He bit his lip and I walked away.

"Hey! Look its Shi-Woon!" A voice behind me came and I grit my teeth.

_For once can't they just leave me alone! _The group of men came over and surrounded me.

"Haven't seen you in a few years! Looks like you've been active! I remember when you were just a week little saeki who didn't know shit!" Chang-Ho and his gang laughed. He had been in Japan for a few years because his dad had to flee the country. Apparently they let him back. I stood my ground and looked him over. He was thinner than when I last saw him and he was also smaller than I am.

_I have grown._ I shrugged mentally. The group of boys grew angry at my lack of fear. Because they weren't Murim-in they couldn't tell that I had an overwhelming amount of ki built up in my system, and I had flawless control over it. One of the guys brought my arms behind my back and held me so that Chang-Ho could hit. Before he could land a punch on my face I hit him with an upward kick, without ki behind it, and he flew back. I flexed my arms and the boy let go. I whirled around and hit him with my elbow, without ki again. In order to live in the normal society away from the martial arts alliance, I had to promise not to fight with ki unless it was another person with a ki flow. There was an obvious difference in strength none the less. Chang-Ho stood up and whipped the blood from under his nose.  
"Wasn't there a rule somewhere that you couldn't learn how to protect yourself? Oh Yeah! I issued that rule!" He ran at me, grabbing a conveniently placed beam on the way.

"I will break that beam. As I did years ago!" I thrust my fist at the beam in the same way that I had done 5 years ago. The beam broke and he looked at it confused.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" He cried, dropping the now useless wooden stump. I laughed and brought my leg to his ear in a high kick, sending him into the brick wall not far away. I walked away with my hand by my shoulder waving to them.

"Next time you pick on someone, make sure that they are weaker than you are." I said with a grin. The boys who knew me looked at me in surprise. I walked to the university and was tackled from behind.

"Shi-Woon! It's been forever!" a girls voice that I recognized came from behind me.

"Saehee! Oh my god it is you!" I looked the girl up and down remembering her from our middle school days.

"My! How you've grown! And I mean you've grown quite a bit!" She blushed looking me over. I laughed and walked with her into the lecture hall. She had been in America for studying and had just come back to finish up. I couldn't possibly tell her that I had been the start of a war between a few groups of people and that I was training to be a nine martial arts master, so I lied and said that I learned how to play baseball. She asked if I was playing any games and I told her that I wasn't on a team. She nodded and sat next to me. The lecture was interesting, compared to how things were in high school and middle school.

"When you add this unknown chemical into nitrogen what do you think will happen?" The lecturer asked the group.

"The nitrogen will have caused a chemical reaction, which will in turn cause it to turn green and overflow." I raised my hand and responded. Saehee looked at me in surprise.

"I haven't heard you answer a question in your life! I always thought you were afraid of speaking up!" She said confused. I laughed,

"Then you don't know me all that well." She nodded mournfully. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged Saehee to me.

"It's great to see you again." I smiled and she smiled back. The lecturer was about to continue when the door to the hall opened.

"SHI-WOON!" a deep and rough voice came from the open door. I sighed recognizing the tone. It was Alex. And he needed my help again.

"Shi-Woon. As it appears, this man knows you. Do you know him?" the lecturer asked me.

"Yes sir. May I please be excused in order to speak with him?" I bowed asking.

"Yes you may. And you don't have to be so formal with me. I am only your teacher." He laughed and excused me. I bowed and left with Alex. He now owned a Marussia. And it was the hottest car I had ever seen, slick with red and black sides both fading into the other. It was really hot. The passenger door slide up and he motioned for me to get in.

"Yeah. Alright Alex-nim. What do you need?" I looked at him. He sighed.

"Hyuk-so-Chun needs your help. He and Mamugi are in a, ah, tight situation. And they suggest that you get Ryu Hyun ready as well. They say that they have a month to prepare, but they don't think they will last any longer than that…so your assistance is needed." He shifted the gear into drive and sped off. Alex was known for his god-like ability to drive. As he had demonstrated to me when I was still getting over my "overdose of ki". He spun the easy to control car onto the high way and soon we found the apartment where Ryu Hyun was staying with his father's "sister". We parked hastily and I lightning-stepped up to his door.

"Ryu Hyun. Answer the door." The women's voice was heard. Ryu Hyun opened the door and sighed.

"What do you want, Master?" I put my foot in the door and called in,

"Chang-Sun. I am going to borrow Ryu Hyun for about a month-and-a-half." The woman that was taking care of him helped me in the past and she knew he was being trained. Ryu Hyun looked confused and tilted his head in the way that his father had done in the past.

"Kid. You need to come with us." Alex said to him. I looked at Alex and he had the scariest look on his face. Ryu Hyun looked scared but got his things ready.


	3. Chapter 3 Training and Story Time?

When Master came knocking I wasn't surprised but when that Alex guy came I was scared and worried. He scared me. I packed my bags and walked out of the apartment after saying goodbye to aunt Chang-Sun. I was a bit afraid to get in the car with that man and when I asked Master if it was safe, he laughed and said

"Not really. But I've trusted him with my life before and he hasn't killed me yet now has he?" I felt a bead of sweat drop down my face.

"Yeah. You couldn't kill this guy if you hit him with a freight train." Alex muttered. I looked at him confused.

"Wouldn't anyone die if you hit them with a freight train?" I asked and he laughed hesitantly.

"Not him. He was hit with ki on different levels for so long that it would have destroyed a building. Yet he stood right back up and fought back. Without any scars I see." Alex inspected Master closely. Master laughed and said,

"Let's leave the past in the past. Alright. Just get in the Marussia." I shrugged not knowing the danger that I was getting myself into. I got into the car and realized how bad this was going to be.

"Seat belt on kid." Alex said to me in an annoyingly domineering tone.

"I have a name. Ryu Hyun." I bite back a response on his hair and did what he told me. He started the car and it roared to life.

"What make?" I asked not really caring but just making conversion in order to distract myself.

"It's a Russian sports car. That's all that matters." Alex ignored me for the rest of the ride. I realized that they were taking me out to the mountains.

"Why are we going out here?" I asked Master.

"We are training you. There is a problem and some of my allies need back-up. But seeing as you are yet to be fit for battle, I am going to train you as much as I can. I will probably stop where my Master did because that got me pretty far…" He trailed off as we stopped by a water fall that led into a river.

"Alright. Out of the car and sit down in a yoga position." Master pointed to one of the flat rocks by the water, and I walked over there willingly due to the fact that I was going to be trained finally. Master talked to Alex in a hushed voice and they finally walked over.

"First I want you to sit in the position you saw me in earlier today." He told me and I did as he told me. He placed his hands on my back and sat in a similar position. I felt his ki through his hands and understood why father praised him while he was alive. My Master's ki was monstrous.

"You have a great amount of ki in you. Not so much that if you don't circulate it, it would kill you, as with me, but you have a very good amount in your body. Now I want to see how many pushups you can do." He sat back, withdrew his hands and let me assume the pushup position. I got about 35 before I had to stop.

"Please watch for a bit. How many do you think I can do in a minute?" he asked me. I shrugged,

"40 something." He laughed and assumed the same position. As I watched he did 120 pushups in one minute. I wondered how he did it but he explained,

"I put my ki into my arms and let it flow that way. Just so you know before you try it, it will make you bleed excessively. I found that out the hard way. Remember that Alex?" The man laughed and smiled at Master.

"Now stand on your elbows like this. Use it to make the ki flow into your arms slowly." I did as he told me and found that I could only hold it for two minutes.

"How is this going to help me train?! I never expected to have to fight in this so called battle! I only wanted to get stronger in order to protect myself and beat the shit out of those bastards that bully me! I doubt you can understand what I am going through!" I yelled at Master. He stood up and walked a few feet away.

"You are very wrong about that. When I was your age, I was bullied everyday by a boy whose father was a yakuza leader. The boy would beat me to a pulp whether I gave him the money or not. I had even gone to the extent of trying to kill myself in order to get away." He smiled mournfully up at the trees and the sky. I bit my tongue. I hadn't known that my Master had that kind of past as well.

"I grew up without a father. I had a mother but she worked all day and night, leaving only some money and food for me when she was gone. I was going insane. I walked to school, getting looks of pity from people I didn't even know, having people tell me that it was okay and that it would end soon. But it never did. You know, I saw that guy again today and he still tried to get money out of me." He laughed bitterly to himself.

"I never did get better until your father saved me. He was the one that caught me as I fell from the roof of the four story school. He was the one that dove after me, I should say. We totaled the vice principals car though, that was funny. I was never really the type to stand up and say 'Hey!' back then. I was the kid who quietly took the beating. I went to your father for help and, at first he refused, saying that he would take care of the kids for me and that I should never get involved with martial arts, but I did anyway. I was so set on getting stronger and living without fear of getting beat up again. Now, I fear that you will get hurt and not be able to heal, and it will have been my fault for not teaching you. Now, story time is over. Let's get started on the soul-crushing punch, shall we?" He changed the subject. I nodded and stood up. He lived in such a hard past that I didn't even know about. Yet he overcame it and became a master in martial arts. That was enough to earn my respect, and my ears, to his teaching.


	4. Chapter 4 Planes and Little Sisters?

Ryu Hyun had started to focus on my teachings soon after I told him my story. And he listened so well that I was able to teach him proper ki flow, the soul-crushing punch, and even the proper foot work to go behind the punch in a month's time. He would be more than prepared and I would be there to back him up. All I knew about the place where Mamungi-nim and Hyuk-so-Chun were being held was that it was in America. Luckily I spoke English as a second language, and Alex was fluent as well, it being his first language, but Ryu Hyun was another story. He only knew basic greetings and a few swears, against my will, in English. I would have to translate for him. We would need to get Alex a rental once in America, because he was the designated driver for us. Telling that Ryu Hyun was too young to have a license and I just didn't like driving, thanks to Alex's fancy skills on the highway the night I almost died at Mamungi-nim's hands. That story is for another time.

"Why do we have to leave the country?" Ryu Hyun asked again for the eighth time. I swore that the next time he asked me that I would kill him. I restrained my anger and said,

"Because that's where they are being held. Now shut up and stay that way until we reach America. Got it?" I glared at him, on my last nerve. He nodded and did so. We reached the airport after some time and boarded the plane. I had never ridden in a plane before, so it was all new to me, but thanks to Alex everything got sorted out. We sat down in our seats, going Alex me and Ryu Hyun in that order from the aisle. As soon as we took off I fell asleep. I didn't dream so I woke up right when the plane landed.

"We in America?" I asked, unsure of the differences in time and all that.

"No. We just stopped in Hawaii for something, okay so technically yes, we are in America but not the main country." Alex rephrased his answer after a pause. I sighed and got off the plane with everyone else, not fully able to accept the fact that we weren't there yet.

"You obviously are bad in planes…" Ryu Hyun laughed at me as I stumbled through the terminal.

"I'm bad in any moving thing other than a car." I sighed. We rested in the eating area long enough for me to get over my jet lag. After another long flight we made it to America only to be greeted by the alliances dogs.

"GooMoonRyongs apprentice! We request that you go back to the place you just came from. Now!" one man yelled at me. I laughed and looked around.

"Do I really look like an apprentice still? Master died years ago." The man stepped back in surprise.

"Then you are the next GooMoonRyong?" I nodded

"Guess so." And smiled.

"Sorry, but I will have to refuse that request. I was told to come here for some urgent business, and that is what I shall do." I lightning stepped to the men and hit him in the back of the head, at the nave of his neck, and knocked him out. He wasn't a Murim-in, but it was clear that he knew about us. I waved Ryu Hyun over and he looked at the guy.

"You have to teach me how to do that." He laughed and kicked the guy. I smiled and pat his shoulder,

"In good time. In good time. We need to find that car for Alex…" I trailed off. Alex-nim was nowhere to be found. I walked out the sliding doors and found that there was a street, a strip of concrete then another street. I couldn't help but think that I was in for a long search, but a black Veyron came around the corner. The side door slide up and I saw Alex-nim smile evilly.

"I found me a car! By the way, it's only a two seater, so Ryu Hyun…you're going to have to sit on Shi-Woon's lap." He laughed and I looked at him.

"You're Kidding?!" I said at the same time as Ryu Hyun. We looked at each other and I grit my teeth. It obviously had to be done so I sat in the car and waited.

"But why do I…"

"Do it." I glared, putting a bit of ki behind it. He shuddered but did what I told him to do. As we drove, very fast might I add, Alex-nim tried to break the very awkward silence, but failed quite a few times. I glared out the window to my right, a weird place to look for a passenger in my opinion, but then again, Alex picked the car and he liked it, so the best I could do was put up with it.

"When will we get to wherever we need to be?" Ryu Hyun asked. I shrugged as best I could against his small frame.

"I don't know because I don't know where we are staying…ALEX FOCUS ON THE ROAD!" I happened to see a girl, around 15 maybe 16 walk onto the road as he drove up. The car screeched to a stop not feet from the girl. She looked up startled and almost fainted. I got out and went over to her.

"_Why did you walk onto the street? It is dangerous when you don't know if there are cars coming towards you." _I asked in English. The girl looked at me like I had just spoken French.

"What? I'm sorry I don't understand English well." She responded sheepishly in Korean. I smiled and said,

"Good. Because I don't really speak English as a first language. Why did you walk in front of our car?" the girl looked startled and said,

"I am looking for my older brother…he disappeared saying that he was coming back but…he never did…" She trailed off, not really answering my question.

"Who is your brother?" I asked politely, not really caring whether or not I could help.

"His name is Mamungi…" she said looking me in the eye. I held my breath. This girl was related to one of the people I needed to save!

"I'm going to ask you to squeeze into the car, I will explain." I said leading her to the small car.

"Why do you know him?!" she demanded.

"Yes. I owe him my life and this is my job to repay him. I'm supposed to be your brother's rescuer." I said after getting into the car and having Ryu Hyun and her share my lap.


End file.
